I'm a Poor Unfortunate Soul
by SkyeElf
Summary: Mr. G. Squid is in reality incredibly evil... why? Well, read and find out... *Translated into Spanish by qaroinlove.*


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. The song is from 'The Little Mermaid' soundtrack, and Harry Potter is and will never be, mine. (Sobs uncontrollably)**

A/N: This is a gift to HorcruxesandHallows and Mr. G. Squid.

**I'm a Poor Unfortunate Soul.**

The Tri-Wizards tournament was going on, and they wanted the second task to be held in my lake. It's MY LAKE, and they didn't even think to ask me! I may be an animal, but I do have feelings! And they've been thoroughly insulted and hurt! How dare they?

But now I was fooling the merpeople into working with me.

The merchieftainness and I were swimming side by side, he, too, was a bit insulted by the wizards wanting to hold their event in my lake.

"I have a proposal for you." I said. The merman looked at me, an eyebrow raised. Two grindylows were swimming behind me, they were my two pets, Zane and Mage.

'I admit that in the past I've been called a nasty,

They weren't kidding when they called me a monster,

But you'll find that nowadays,

They've mended all their ways,

repented seen the light and made a change,'

He looked skeptically at me. Was I to be trusted? I was the Giant Squid, after all, and who would trust me?

"And I fortunately know a little secret,

It's something that I've always kinda guessed,

But of lately, please don't laugh,

I'm used on behalf of the egotistical, frowning and successful, (I was referring to the youth that would enter my lake)

Quite pathetic, aren't I?

I'm a poor unfortunate soul,

In pain,

In need,

I long to be seen,

And I want respect,

But do they recognize me?

No, they don't!"

The merman seemed taken in by me. Good. They were crucial to my plan.

"I'm a poor unfortunate soul,

So sad, but true,

They should to come flocking to me,

Crying will I help them, will I please, and will I help them?

Not at all."

The merchieftainness looked at me, he was starting to accept my plan. Playing the 'Defenseless Animal'-card was definitely the way to go.

"The people up there like a lot of blabber,

They think the bunch of us down here is a bore,

Yes, they are very much preferred,

For creatures not to say a word,

And, after all, what is wizard power for?"

The merman nodded, I'd made a valuable point, one worth considering twice, if not more.

"They're not all that impressed with mythic beings,

True wizards ignore us when they can,

But they thrive on

Creatures who are withdrawn,

It's he who holds it tongue that gets its command,"

He nodded, I was seemingly making a very good point obvious to him.

"We're poor unfortunate souls,

Go ahead,

Make your choice,

I'm a very busy squid,

And I haven't got all day,

It won't cost much,

Just your pets,"

I wanted the merpeople's pets for the purpose of building an army, one so that I could attack the wizards that entered my lake without permission.

"We're poor unfortunate souls,

It's sad, still true,"

His eyes showed me that I'd almost tricked him. If all went according to plan, the merpeople would take the fall for the murder of the young wizards that would enter the lake and not me. After all, I was a mindless animal in the eyes of the wizarding world. The merpeople, however, was another story – they had minds of their own. The merman believed my plan for sea-creatures equality.

"If you want to be free, my dear man,

You've got to pay the toll,

Take a gulp and a breath,"

He did as I told him. I held out a piece of sea-weed to him, one on which I'd written a contract.

"Go ahead, sign the weed,"

He reached out to take it.

"Zane and Mage, now I've got her boys, the boss is on a roll!" I whispered to my two pets – they snickered evilly, before turning back to the merman.

"We are poor unfortunate souls,

In pain,

In need,

We want to be seen,

And we wish for respect,

But do we get it, not at all!

We're poor unfortunate souls,

It's still sad, but true,

They'll come flocking to us,

Crying: 'help us, help us, please'

And we help them?

Not a chance!"

"We are poor unfortunate souls!"

The merman leaned over and signed the sea-weed in finality. I grinned evilly, inked and was out of there.

No one would suspect me, I was, after all, and I will always be – in the eyes of the wizards and witches in the castle above the water of the Black Lake, a poor, defenseless animal.

123

**A/N: This was written because Mr. G. Squid was feeling a little left out from fanfiction. Well, I have a thing for making animals evil, so yeah. Pretty, pretty please, leave a review – or I'll sic the Squid on you!**

**(He won't dare hurt me, coz I'm a muggle.)**


End file.
